A New Dawn part 1
by Nora Lupin
Summary: About a poor girl named Dawn. I can;t say anything else, cause I'll give away the plot!


A New Dawn  
  
By: Nora  
  
Disclaimer: Al HP characters belong to JK Rowling. I own a few characters.   
  
A/N: This will hopefully be a nice long story. If not, oh well.  
  
##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^  
  
Dawn looked up from her homework.   
  
Public school was no fun. Especially in New York.   
  
Everyone judged you by your clothes. Hers were second hand.  
  
Her dad had left when she was 4. She still had memories of him. Not many, but a few. Mom always told her that her father 'was a good for nothing bastard'. She said he 'left for England without a second thought'.   
  
Dawn didn't think her Dad would do that. He had been so, well, nice. If she tried hard enough, she could still hear his voice. He would tell her how proud of her he was. That he would always be there. ^Where are you now?^ she thought. She was 11 now, and no word for Dad. Today was her birthday in fact. She didn't expect any presents. She never did. ^What is that?^ She looked in the direction of the noise. An owl was standing on her windowsill. She didn't know why, but she let the owl in. A piece of paper was tied to its leg. The owl hooted. Dawn untied the paper. It read:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Dear Miss Abrum,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Dawns head was spinning. 'MOM!' she yelled as she ran down the stairs. "what is Dawn?' Lila Abrum questioned as her only child raced down the stairs. 'Mom, this letter came by owl! Isn't that strange? They want me to go to Hog- Hogwarts, I think.' Lila went pale. 'H-H-Hogwarts, dear? Your father went there.' Dawns face broke out in a grin. 'Can I go, PLEASE???' Lila looked into Dawn's hazel eyes. 'Only if I can arrange for someone to take you to get your supplies.'  
  
I believe I can handle that.' A mild, accented voice spoke from the doorway. Dawn looked at the man standing there. He had light brown hair, that was just beginning to go gray. He was tall and had circles under his eyes. His green polo shirt looked as thought he wore it all the time. So did his blue jeans. He looked vaguely familiar.   
  
Lila's eyes narrowed. 'What do you want Lupin?' she hissed. He looked mildly surprised, but kept calm. 'I just want to take my daughter to Diagon Alley. Is there something wrong with that?'   
  
Dawn felt her eyes widen. She ran to him and hugged him as though her life depended on it. 'Fine, take her. If you hurt.....' Lupin's eyes widened. 'Lila, why would I want to hurt my own daughter?' Her eyes still narrowed, she replied, 'I don't know Remus. I just don't know anymore.'   
  
Remus looked uncertain, but said, 'Lila, We'll be back in oh, I don't know, maybe 5 hours? It's 10 a.m. now, by the time we get to England it'll be 3 p.m., and when we get all the supplies, it will be about 8 o'clock then coming back to the USA-' 'Stop already! Why doesn't Dawn just stay with you? It'll be so much easier!' Remus looked at Dawn. 'How about it? Would you like to see what England is like?' Dawn nodded. 'Well, then go pack you things, NOW!' Lila snapped.  
  
15 minutes later, Dawn was standing in the kitchen beside her father. She had all her things packed and was ready to go. Remus shut his eyes and with a POP they were gone.  
  
They reappeared in an old pub. The bartender who was unfazed by them just popping in, grinned at them. Remus looked around, then put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and led her to the back. He brought out a stick and tapped the third brick up and second across from as trash can. He stepped back and a gateway slowly opened.   
  
Dawn was standing there open mouthed, staring at the things in front of her. Remus who still had his hand on her shoulder, guided her through the gateway to Diagon Alley.   
  
The first thing she heard was someone yell, ' OY! REMUS! OVER HERE!' Remus looked in the direction of the voice and broke out in a grin. Standing on a chair, about 100 yards from where they were standing, was Remus' little sister, Marla. She looked like the last person that Remus Lupin would be related to. This simply put, because Marla had black spiky hair, bright clothes, black lipstick, and black rimmed glasses. Today, Marla had gone for a lime green spaghetti strap shirt, black hip huggers, and about 4 inch heels, chunky style.   
  
Marla hopped off the chair and bowed her head. A faint bang could be heard as she transformed from woman to cat. Marla made her way to Remus, sitting by his feet. Remus knew she was going to do *something* but he couldn't out if finger on it. She then went over to Dawn and meowed. Quickly, he picked his daughter up off the street. In the place that Dawn had been less than 10 seconds ago, a huge black dog plowed through.   
  
Marla had transformed back to Human and grabbed the dog by the scruff if his neck. 'Now Snuffles, darling, do we realize that we almost made road hash out of Remus' daughter?' The dog, Snuffles cocked his head at Marla. He looked at Remus, then to Dawn and back to Remus. Snuffles barked once then set off down the street.  
  
'We'd better follow him, Remus. He could lead us to something.' With that said, Marla grabbed Remus and Dawn's hands and tore down the street, after Snuffles.  
  
'Scrap getting supplies today.' Remus muttered as he ran.   
  
##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^##^  
  
Review people. Review.  



End file.
